Morning Forest
by Anniiee
Summary: Ino dan Gaara tersesat di sebuah hutan belakang sekolah mereka. Mereka bertemu Seda, dan apa yang akan Seda lakukan terhadap mereka?  Romance, A bit Humor, Adventure


**Declaimer : I don't own Naruto and all the Characters. But I owned their OOC. ^^**

**I was stuck with the idea of my first fiction, Who is My True Love. So I write this.**

'…' **inner Ino**

**Nb: **Di sini rambut Ino tergerai. Tidak sedang diikat. Dan Gaara tidaklah sedingin di Naruto. Ia agak terbuka dan tidak mahal senyum(bukan berarti murah senyum juga).

**Happy read…^^**

**..** Morning Forest **..**

Terdapat sebuah legenda. Di sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang indah, banyak bunga, pohon dan lain sebagainya. Namun suatu ketika, pertumbuhan pohon-pohon itu meningkat drastis. Hingga pohon-pohon itu menutupi seluruh bagian taman. Dan menjadi sebuah hutan.

Suatu hari, terdapat beberapa anak yang mencoba memasuki hutan itu karena sangat penasarannya. Namun, hari-hari telah berlalu, dan mereka tidak kunjung pulang. Hingga akhirnya hutan itu diberi pembatas agar tidak ada murid yang memasukinya.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

"Hei kau cepat turun! Kau tidak boleh masuk lewat gerbang belakang." bentak seorang ketua komite moral siswa *emang ada?*.

Yamanaka Ino, merupakan salah satu murid sebuah sekolah, adalah anak yang bisa dibilang cukup nakal. Ia berulang kali melanggar peringatan ketua komite yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Dan ketua komite sendiri juga tidak capek-capeknya memperingatkannya.

Ketua komite tersebut bernama Gaara. Kadang, orang juga takut kepadanya karena peraturannya yang cukup tegas.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di gerbang belakang sekolah. Ino terlambat masuk sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau masuk gerbang depan karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh.

Dan sekarang, Ino sedang menaiki gerbang tersebut, hingga Gaara memergokinya.

"Kenapa? Ketua tega sekali…" rengek Ino dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Para komite sekolah lain sedang berkunjung, kenapa kau justru lewat gerbang belakang? Bersikap wajarlah." seru Gaara dari bawah.

"Karena komite sekolah lain berkunjung, aku tidak mau lewat gerbang depan."

"Aarrggh…itu! Anting, rokmu kependekan. Cepat lepaskan!" perintah Gaara.

"Ha? Celana dalamku bagaimana ketua? Bergaya bukan?" balas Ino. Dan kemudian ia turun dari atas gerbang masuk ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ketua tidak masuk? Nanti terlambat lho…" kata Ino dari dalam.

Setelah berpikir, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk masuk melalui gerbang belakang. Yang pasti karena ia akan terlambat bila harus melalui gerbang depan yang berjarak..yah, sekitar lima ratus meteran lah.

"Untuk kali ini, kau kumaafkan Yamanaka." kata Gaara setelah mendarat di samping Ino.

Merekapun mulai berjalan. Berjalan ke dalam perut hutan. Hingga cahaya matahari tidak lagi menerangi mereka.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, cahaya mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Gaara mampu mengenali keadaan sekitarnya.

"Rambutmu..platina blonde ya…ayahmu orang mana?" tanya Gaara setelah ia memastikan warna rambut Ino lekat-lekat.

"Ayahku orang Rusia…Ah! Lihat! Jalan keluar." seru Ino yang langsung berlari menuju arah cahaya.

"Akhirnya sampai sekolah juga…kuharap masih belum terlambat." kata Gaara yang kemudian menyusul Ino yang sudah melaju ke depan.

"Ketua…sepertinya kita terlambat."

Gaara sweat drop. Matanya langsung mencoba fokus meneliti keadaan sekitar.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Gaara yang hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Ino.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah bukit. Dan mereka dapat melihat hamparan luas nan indah di hadapan mereka. Namun, tak terlihat adanya bangunan atau semacamnya.

"Hyyaa…kalian jangan kabur ya…akan kubuat kalian menjadi makan malamku." teriak seorang anak kecil tak jauh dari Ino dan Gaara berada. Anak itu berpakaian ala tradisional dan membawa pedang. Dia sedang mencoba menangkap beberapa ekor ayam yang sedari tadi berlari berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap. Hingga akhirnya ayam-ayam itu mendekat ke arah Ino.

BUAK

Tas Ino ia gerakkan hingga mengenai ayam-ayam itu. Aym-ayam itu tidak lagi bisa berlari. Dan anak kecil yang mengejarnya tadi tengah bersujud-sujud berterimakasih pada Ino.

"Kalian dari mana? Aku tak pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu? Kalian pasti dari dunia lain itu ya? Kenapa kalian masuk ke sini? Bukannya sudah diberi pembatas?" tanya anak itu panjang lebar.

"Kita pasti tersesat. Ayo kita kembali Yamanaka." perintah Gaara tanpa mempedulikan anak tadi.

"…"

"…"

"Waahh…menyenangkan sekali, bertemu orang aneh, dan memulai petualangan baru…menyenangkan sekali…Oh ya siapa namamu anak kecil?"

Yah…begitulah Ino, tak mempedulikan Gaara dan malah kegirangan berada di tempat baru. Karena selama ini, Ino memang terkenal anak yang kelakuannya hanya bermain saja.

Mau tidak mau, Gaara harus mengikuti apa yang ada di pikiran Ino saat ini kalau ia tak mau kehilangan salah satu tanggung jawabnya *karena ia sebagai ketua komite moral siswa*. Gaara harus tetap mengawasinya, takut-takut Ino akan berulah.

"Yaso. Namaku Yaso."

"Yaso…ayo kita cari ayam dan berkeliling tempat ini. Eh! Umurmu berapa?"

"24 tahun."

"HAH? Tapi kau seperti berumur 4 tahun. Liat tubuhmu, pendek dan terlihat jelas seperti anak berumur 4 tahun."

"Aku sudah berada di tempat ini cukup lama. Dan aku terkena kutukan. Seda, dia yang menguasai hutan ini sekaligus yang mengutukku. Aku bertekad akan mengalahkannya dan dapat bebas dari kutukan." jelas Yaso.

"Jadi, kau dikutuk tetap berumur 4 tahun? Walaupun sesungguhnya kau sudah berumur 24 tahun? Berarti waktumu seperti berhenti 20 tahun ya…hm…"

"Ya…begitulah. Kalian juga harus cepat keluar dari sini kalau tidak mau terkena kutukannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" sahut Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Aku harus menglahkannya dulu, dan kalian dapat bebas dari sini."

~Setelah beberapa lama mencari tempat kemungkinan Seda berada~

Yaso berjalan di depan sebagai penunjuk arah bagi Ino dan Gaara. Sementara Ino justru menikmati petualangan barunya dan Gaara yang terus-terusan mengamati jam tangannya berharap ia tidak terlambat. Namun, sepertinya ia sadar kalau jamnya tidak berjalan lagi sedari tadi. *lalu kenapa terus mengamati jamnya?*

"Hei Yamanaka. Apa yang ada dalam tasmu?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam tangannya.

Ino berhenti dan berbalik, hingga jarak mereka bisa di bilang cukup dekat.

"Kamus dan beberapa buku cadangan lainnya. Untuk persiapan pelajaran."

Gaara mendekat, mengamati isi tas Ino. Dan benar di dalamnya memang ada sebuah kamus, dan dua buku penting lainnya.

Kini Gaara ingat, Ino memang jarang masuk kelas. Alasannya karena dia terus saja bermain, hingga ia tak punya teman. Walaupun peringkatnya lumayan bagus.

**Flashback**

Gaara berjalan di sebuah koridor sambil membawa beberapa laporannya.

"Itu Yamanaka ya?"

"Iya, cantik ya, tapi kerjaannya terus bermain. Aku tidak mengerti dia."

"Iya sih cantik. Aku setuju padamu."

Percakapan tersebut berhasil memancing perhatian Gaara. Gaara menoleh, dan didapatinya Ino sedang berjalan melewatinya. Di matanya terpancar kesedihan..atau lebih tepatnya kesepian.

Sebelum Ino sempat menjauh, Gaara memanggilnya.

"Yamanaka."

Ino berbalik. Gaara mendekatinya, dan memperpendek jarak.

"Lepaskan antingmu."

"Kenapa? Aku menyukainya kok."

"Itu peraturan."

Ino melepas satu antingnya dan mulai melepas anting yang lain sebelum Gaara angkat bicara.

"Tapi, kau cantik kok memakainya-" sontak Gaara sadar apa yang diucapkannya, hingga ia memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

Senyum manis muncul di bibir Ino. Namun, Gaara tidak mengetahuinya dikarenakan ia terus berpaling tidak menatap Ino.

**End of Flashback**

Ino dengan senangnya mulai melangkah mengejar Yaso. Dan Gaara tetap tak jauh darinya.

"Anting itu…"

Ino berbalik. Rambutnya yang lurus tergerai dengan cantiknya bermain dengan hembusan angin. Cahaya yang menyinarinya menambah keindahan dan kecantikan sosok yang saat ini ada di depannya. Dan yang dilihat Gaara saat ini adalah sosok Ino yang tersenyum yang luar biasa cantik. Cantik sekali.

"Kenapa dengan antingku? Ketua menyukainya kan?"

Tanpa sadar, tangan Gaara mendekat berusaha memegang rambut indah itu. Tiba-tiba hembusan angin yang kuat menyingkirkan rambut Ino dari sentuhannya. Dan seseorang tengah menangkap Ino. Dia berambut pirang panjang tergerai. Dia terlihat seperti laki-laki dan memakai pakaian yang sangat panjang.

"Seda!" teriak Yaso.

"Yaso…kenapa kau membiarkan tamu kita melewati jalan buaya? Ha?" Seda tersenyum menyeriangai.

"Aku akan bermain-main denganmu dulu anak manis. Kita tunggu sampai temanmu menyusul."

Dengan begitu Seda menghilang dengan Ino dibawanya.

Gaara marah…selain karena Ino diculik, ia juga tidak sempat menikmati halusnya rambut Ino karena kemunculan Seda.

Aura hitam muncul di sekitar Gaara.

*author tidak bisa menjelaskan ganasnya Gaara saat ini. Yang pasti ia dan Yaso sedang berlari mencari Seda*

~Seda dan Ino~

"Platina Blonde yang panjang…"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah merawatnya selam tiga ratus tahun. Wajar saja kan," kata Seda sembari duduk memainkan daun di tangannya. Sementara Ino, duduk di belakangnya mendandani rambut Seda yang sangat panjang.

"Laki-laki tadi…pacarmu ya?" tanya Seda.

"BU-BUKAN!" teriak Ino.

"Kalian cocok kok…"

"Bu-"

DUAK

Perkataan Ino terpotong oleh sebuah buku laporan yang awalnya dilempar ke arah Seda namun dapat menghindar dan mengenai dahi Ino.

"MENJAUH KAU DARI INO, SEDA! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANNYA!" teriak Gaara dari kejauhan. Terlihat aura kemarahan di sekitar Gaara. Dan kemudian Gaara berlari mendekati mereka bersama Yaso.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seda tidak macam-macam denganku. Seda tidak jahat." balas Ino saat Gaara sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Tapi, tetap saja dia menculikmu." bantah Gaara.

"Biarkan saja. Toh yang pasti dia tidak menyakitiku ."

"Kau itu tanggung jawabku."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjadi ketua komite yang membuatmu bertanggung jawab."

Sementara Gaara dan Ino adu mulut, Seda dan Yaso hanya diam memandangi adegan di depan mereka. Yaso menjadi lupa tujuan awalnya. Dan Seda hanya terdiam di samping Yaso.

"Sebenarnya kau memihak siapa sih?"

"Aku harus memilih?"

"Ya…kau memihak siapa?"

"Kalua begitu, aku memihak Seda."

Dengan begitu Ino mendekat Seda, meraih tangan kanannya dan mendekapnya.

"Ino! Pergi darinya!" larang Gaara.

"Seda! Lepaskan dia! Akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu." tambah Yaso.

Senyum jahat muncul di bibir Seda. Dan ia gunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mendekap tubuh Ino.

"Hahahahaha…karena ini keputusanmu sendiri anak manis, aku akan membebaskan kutukan Yaso."

"Tidak! Aku akan mengalahkanmu sendiri."

Seda tidak menghiraukan Yaso. Ia langsung menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah sungai kecil jernih di dekat mereka. Dan…

CLING

Seberkas cahanya pembatas muncul. Sepertinya berkas cahaya itu merupakan pintu keluar yang dibuat oleh Seda.

"Hanya ada satu yang bisa melalui jalan itu. Kau anak laki-laki! Kau boleh pulang." Seda menunjuk Gaara.

"Tunggulah di sini anak manis…aku bermain-main dulu dengan Yaso."

Sementara Seda pergi ke arah Yaso yang entah apa tujuannya, Ino dilepaskan.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke arah berkas cahaya tersebut. Namun, sebelum pulang, ia berbalik dan memanggil Ino.

"Yamanaka."

Inopun menuju ke Gaara. Hingga jarak mereka sudah dekat, Ino angkat bicara.

"Tenang saja, ketua duluan saja. Akan kubujuk Seda nanti." Ino tersenyum tulus. Benar-benar tulus, hingga Gaara tak ingin senyum itu hilang dari hadapannya.

Dengan cepat Gaara menarik lengan Ino. Membuat Ino menatap langsung kepadanya. Kini sebuah senyum muncul di bibir Gaara.

"Sudah susah payah aku mengejar orang yang kusukai, inikah yang kau katakan?"

Mata Ino melebar…ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan ketua komite yang dikenal sangat tegas dengan atura-aturannya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung mendorong Ino masuk ke berkas cahaya penghubung antara dunia Seda dan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Ke-ketua? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa membujuk Seda nanti." Protes Ino tidak mendapat respon dari Gaara.

"Hei Seda! Sayang sekali ya…kau tak dapat bermain dengan mainanmu yang manis ini."

Perhatian Seda kini mengarah ke Gaara dan Ino.

"Yaaahh~…kenapa? Jahat sekali." rengek Seda.

Tak beberapa lama, berkas cahaya itu bergerak.

"KETUAA.."

Suara Ino padam dengan hilangnya berkas cahaya tadi.

~Ino~

Ino membuka matanya. Dan didapatinya halaman belakang sekolah yang penuh rumput liar. Kemudian ia ingat kalau ia sendiri yang berhasil keluar dari hutan milik Seda. Air mata mulai turun dari mata indah Ino.

"Ke..tua..KETUA BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! Kenapa hanya aku saja yang selamat? Aku kan jadi tak bisa memainkannya, merayunya, mendekatinya, menciumnya-"

"APAAA?" Gaara teriak tidak percaya dari belakang Ino.

'Kenapa malah muncul.'

"Tadi Seda bilang, "Kau tidak manis…gih, pulang sajalah sana!". Dia membebaskanku, dan lamanya perjalananku kemari lebih cepat darimu. Aku-"

Perkataan Gaara terpotong oleh pelukan Ino yang tiba-tiba, hingga ia hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Dibalasnya pelukan itu dengan eratnya, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya seperti sebelumnya. Rasa bahagia kini merayapi hatinya. Ya..hatinya dan Ino. Ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pernyataannya. Cintanya telah tebalas.

**Yay… Another weirdo fiction. I don't have any to say.**

**So, RnR?**


End file.
